


Every Breath Of You

by amyfortuna



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-04
Updated: 2001-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine ponders Christian and the wonder of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath Of You

The wonder of your skin against mine fulfills a longing I never knew I had. None of my other lovers touched me like you do, as though I were something precious. They never saw me as a person, never looked at the soul behind these eyes. I was only their sex toy.

I am your lover. Pleasure is shared and explodes between us. We smile into each other's faces when we touch. We gaze and hold, and gaze again, each with eyes fastened on the other's body as though we could never get enough of the sight of each other.

I am your beloved. I am not a prostitute when I am with you, but a princess. You fulfill my every wish, and do it with everything you have inside you.

And I return the favor, pleasing you and myself at the same time, getting lost in the wonder of your glazed-over eyes when you explode in my hands. I watch you tremble against my skin, feel your eyelashes brush against my bare shoulder as you lean down to lave at a nipple.

"I love you." I whisper it by candlelight, by starlight, by sunshine. Each time I say the words, your eyes meet mine in what almost looks like an incredulous stare. And each time I stare you down, saying with my eyes what you won't believe from my mouth.

Because I do love you. I love every breath of you. I crave to be near you. When I can't see you, the world is dark and cold. I do my best to try to turn my eyes toward my Argentinean co-star during rehearsal, but inside I am desperately wishing I could say the words to you.

Never knew I could feel like this. Love was never an option for me. Keep it simple, quick, and dirty, was what I was always taught. Don't draw out your liaisons. Don't have sex with someone more than once unless he gives you really good presents.

Diamonds, after all, are not a girl's best friend. I have learned that a life without love is terrible. And I would gladly beg on the streets, if you were with me.

With you in the world, how wonderful life is. How wonderful you are.


End file.
